Art of Losing Control
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: DarkDamon request fic "I warned you Elena. I told you to leave and you didn't. So now you're going to suffer the consequences." Damon can't take her torture anymore, and Elena is more than ready to handle the eldest brother snapping if it means this kind of pleasure. Pending sequel.


_a/n: this requested fic has been a long damn time in the making but I really want to start 2013 with a fresh start and no reviews left over so here we go! Did you all miss DarkDamon? I know I did. WARNING: this is...intensely dark and sexy_

_Dedicated to MattonMatt for wanting more of DarkDamon._

Damon looked up from his glass as Elena entered the bedroom. He hadn't seen her in a good few days, and he'd intended to keep it that way. Both for his sanity and her safety. He could smell her blood in the air, her perfume, the slight arousal she felt just from seeing him. He could hear her heart beating against her chest and nearly licked his lips at the thought of tasting her. In more than one way. The meer thought of her could torture him until he was ready to run himself through with a fucken stake, but having her here, a few feet from him, from his bed was more than he could take. He didn't want to hurt her…well maybe he did. A little, just because he could. Because she tortured him so and she knew it. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, pleased his tone was dark, demanding, displeased.

Dark Demanding Displeased Damon is exactly what he wanted, what he needed to be to get her out of here. Even as she stood well out of arms reach he could already see himself rushing from the bed, grabbing her arm, pressing her down into the mattress and fucking her until neither of them could breath, or think, or move again. "I missed you." She said quietly and his resolve nearly snapped. Nearly.

She looked so innocent, though they both knew she wasn't. Like a fragile doll he had to handle with care, but he didn't want to handle her with care. He wanted the throw her around, punish her for the things she put him through, make her feel the pain that he felt whenever he looked at her. He really should take these emotions out on Katherine, wherever that vampire slut was. She wasn't breakable after all. She could take the abuse, then get up and walk away and never think of it again. But Elena, she would be tainted and exposed and never be the same- and a sick twisted part of him liked that. Liked the idea of no matter where she went, who she loved, how hard she tried to forget; there would always be the memory of how he was with her. Or at least, how he could have been with her.

"Miss me from across town." He said, slamming his drink down on the end table. "Get out."

"Why are you shutting me out?" her eyes were pleading with him and once more he felt himself teeter on the edge of forgiveness. Fortunately there was no more in him. He'd already given it all to her, tried to give it to Katherine. He was out of patience and understanding. All that was left was anger and lust and the emptiness where his control should have been.

"Leave." He ordered, refusing to meet her eyes. Could she not feel the hum in the air that he did? Sure, the passion was there like it always was, but there was something else this time. Something much more dangerous, much more potent. Much more tempting. It wasn't the lust or the love that was overpowering him now. It was sheer desperation; to have her, to take her, to taste her and feel her and completely absorb her into his system. He'd never wanted to possess someone more. "You really, really shouldn't be here."

She came around the bed to his side, pausing for a moment and he wondered if she'd seen him tense. Gently she rested her hand on his leg, looking all innocent and pleading and desperate. Not as desperate as he was, and not for the same reasons but desperate all the same. "I left you messages."

"I got them." He sat up, swinging away from her touch. He looked down at his bare feet planted firmly on the ground. How was he going to get her to leave? She had to leave.

"Why didn't you call me back?" She sounded almost indignant, like she thought she was better than him. And maybe she was. Maybe because she could choose, because she could walk away that did make her better. He suddenly wanted nothing more to make her just as fucked up as he was so that she could see, so she could understand how terrible it was to feel like this every minute of every day.

"Because I didn't fucking feel like it!" He stood up then, towering over her. His hands ached to grab her, pin her against the post of his bed and bruise her back with the force.

Her eyes widened at his tone, but she didn't shrink away. "I don't know what I did to piss you off Damon, but you have no right to talk to me like this, treat me like this!"

His eyes flashed with anger and one of his fists flattened out, ready to grab her. He held off though, letting his smirk do most of the talking. "You want to know what you did?"

"Let's hear it. Go on."

"You breathe, and I really fucking hate that. I hate that your human and you're wasting your fucking life away on the wrong brother. Your hair, I hate how good it always smells, and that it's straight and it reminds me that you're not Katherine. That you could never be like her because even though you care about me you can't let it affect your choice. Your blood, how good it tastes, how it calls and sings to me every time we're in the same room. I hate that you don't even realize how easily I could drain you, how much control it takes not to. How stupid you can be not to understand how much control I use to not throw you on every available surface and show you what it could be like to belong to me."

She did take a step back then, feeling the fire radiating off him. "I know it hasn't been easy Damon, but…I need you. I need you in my life." Her bottom lip was trembling and he wanted to bite it; really give her something to tremble about.

"I need you to leave. I have no control left Elena. Not for you. If you don't leave I can't promise you won't get hurt. I can't promise you won't hate me by the time I do get you to leave. Just take the chance I'm giving you, and run."

"You won't hurt me." She shook her head, reaching for him. "I trust you."

He looked down at her hand, how small it was. He could hear the blood rushing through her veins. Smell it, crave it, want it, almost taste it on his tongue. Her last three words rang in his mind and he shook his head. "You will regret saying that."

"I'm not leaving, not like this." She grabbed his hand, pulling him close. "Not until we fix this."

"That's just it Elena." He whispered, taking her hand tightly in his, grasping the other one against his bare chest. "I don't want to fix it."

She gasped, maybe would have screamed if he hadn't devoid her body of oxygen when he slammed her down into the mattress. Could she feel how hard he was through the flannel pajama pants he wore and the too-tight jeans currently clinging to her. Well, not currently. They were in three pieces on the floor now. He pressed up on his arms to glare down at her, feeling her bare legs trying to wrestle herself out from under him. She had yet to say no, or stop and he took notice of that. "What are you doing?" she asked, breathless.

"I warned you Elena. I told you to leave and you didn't. Now you're going to suffer the consequences."

His eyes flew towards the closed bedroom door, and he found it curious she hadn't left it open like she usually did when she came in here. "You know where the emergency exit is. I won't rape you, I won't keep you here but I won't take this anymore either Elena. Stay or go, but if you go don't ever come back."

One tear fell from the corner of her eye but neither of them brushed it away. "Do your worst." She said indignantly; ready to take whatever he gave her. Deep down inside she must have realized she deserved it. And somewhere even deeper down she must have realized she wanted it.

Her attitude might have turned him off if he couldn't smell, couldn't feel how wet she already was for him. "Remember, you asked for it."

Her tanktop was over her head and on the other side of the bed within a moment, his mouth around one nipple, capturing it and pulling it deep into his mouth as his fingers twisted and teased the other. He waited until he heard the first moan slip from her lips and stopped altogether. She whimpered, thrashing a bit and looking for more but he was already sitting up and dragging her thong down. He left it wrapped around one ankle and she didn't care enough to take it off. Just like neither of them cared to take his pants off either. He simply released his cock from the waist band and she pushed to down under his ass, digging her nails in as he grabbed her hips and pulled her down on the bed. Her eyes shut tightly, hiding away from the expression in his eyes.

He looked like he was going to rip her apart, and it frightened her how badly that look turned her on. She shivered beneath him, feeling the hardened tip tease and slide around. He hit her clit and she cried out, but he just continued to control himself with his hand, holding her down with a hand on her stomach. He wanted her soaked and desperate and aching for him. "You're killing me." She gasped, thrusting her hips up toward him anyway and earning the first bruise from it when he gripped her harder.

"Good." He smirked down at her, holding onto her hips with both hands and rolling his hips until he was positioned perfectly.

When he was sure that she wouldn't move he slid one hand up to her hair, wrapping his fingers in the long locks at the back of her head, covered her mouth with the other and slammed into her. She cried out, biting into his hand and jerking her hips up violently towards his. He tugged her hair harder as he thrust again and she arched her neck as well as her back, pushing him further inside her, searching for more pain, more pleasure. More of Damon, this Damon. Her Damon. She did this to him, she made him snap and now it was her job to give him what he needed, take care of him and when it was all done maybe she could recover any shards of gentleness and calm he'd once had.

"Don't stop." She couldn't help it, couldn't help the words or the moan that came out of her mouth and he pulled back, glaring at her.

"I think you're enjoying this a little too much." He pulled out of her, taking great, sick pleasure from her desperate whimpers. "Roll over." When she didn't move he growled, grabbing her hips and flipping her over. "Up," he ordered, giving her a pillow for support as he kicked off his pants and climbed back onto the bed. "on your knees."

It wasn't that she was denying him on purpose, just that her legs were shaking so much from the first two minutes of pleasure that she could barely move, much less support herself. He grabbed her again, forcing her up onto her knees and then up so her back as pressed to his chest. His fingers were back in her hair, tugging her head to the side so he could kiss her roughly. It was almost more tongue and teeth than lips but they both loved it anyway. As he slid his free hand down her stomach and fingered her for a moment he felt just how much she loved it. "Why are you doing this Elena?" He demanding, nibbling harshly on her ear and thrusting so his hardened head teased her once more. "Do you want to hate me?"

She didn't answer and he didn't need her to. The sound she made when he finally did enter her again, the way her back bowed and shone with sweat when he pushed her back down on her hands, the way her hips rocked against his and her ass pressed closer told him she was nowhere near hate. She was in a raw form of pleasure that anyone out of their bodies wouldn't understand. It was harsh, it was painful but it was delicious and beautiful and he'd never felt more connected to her. Suddenly he didn't want her to leave, not ever. He only wanted more, wanted her to beg for more. She seemed to sense that, her hands gripping his sheets tightly. "Harder Damon."

He complied, thrusting and pounding and possessing her like he'd always craved to do. This wasn't about revenge like he thought it would be…no this was about showing her how badly he needed her, how badly he wanted her…and how badly she affected him. Everything about her made him loose control, and yet he'd never felt more alive. She screamed, tightening around him and he knew he was hitting the right spots when her arms collapsed out from under her and she bit into the pillow, muffling her screams. She kept her ass up though, soaked and shivering with sensation from her orgasm but still wanting more, wanting him to finish with her. "Elena." He breathed her name, thrusting into her fully and pausing for a moment, taking the short time to memorize how incredible it felt to be inside her. She pulsed around him, held him inside her, and then she was back up on her arms and moving against him, with him, hard and fast like he was, though perhaps not as fast.

He felt the last string of control snap, and he came inside her, pounding the final moments of his orgasm out before collapsing on top of her, letting the feeling of power, control and possession come back to him. She wiggled beneath him after a minute and he rolled off, waiting for her to run. She didn't, just grabbed the sheet they'd fucked onto the floor and pulled it over both of them. He refused to touch her, feeling pleased with himself for keeping her alive through it all, but still disgusted he'd let it get that out of hand. She was still trembling but she reached for his arm and pulled it around her. "I want more." She whispered before falling into an exhausted sleep.

_a/n: really hoping you guys liked the risk I took with this one. I have an idea for a sequel for this if you guys are interested. Review and let me know if you loved it, hated it, or perhaps still can't breathe long enough to think of what you thought._


End file.
